The monitoring of analyte concentration levels in a bio-fluid (e.g., blood) may be an important part of health diagnostics. For example, analyte meters and accompanying sensors (sometimes referred to as “test strips”) may be employed for the monitoring of a patient's blood glucose level as part of diabetes treatment and care. In blood glucose monitoring, for example, the patient may carry and use an analyte meter (e.g., a blood glucose meter) for providing a digital readout of a user's blood glucose level, and a portable lancet device for attaining a blood sample. The meter may be an Ascensia® BREEZE® 2 Blood Glucose Meter available from Bayer Healthcare, for example.
The lancet device may be a spring-loaded, trigger-releasable device which receives a single use, disposable lancet. For example, the lancet device may be an Ascensia® MICROLET® Lancet Device available from Bayer Healthcare. In use, the user may release the lancet device such that it may prick the user's body part (e.g., finger) to produce the droplet of blood. That blood droplet may then be transferred to a test strip which interfaces with, and may be received within a port in, the blood glucose meter.
Given that the users of such analyte meters and lancet devices need to carry such devices with them for blood analyte monitoring, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for storing and carrying such devices.